La Princesa
by AdaZu
Summary: UA. El final! Entren y everiguen en que termina esta historia! R y R !
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

**Capitulo 1**

Ella se encontraba caminando en una calle desierta de tierra con bastantes hoyos y rocas, era bastante irregular no iba en línea recta, y tampoco era plana. Esta calle estaba cercada por un bosque muy extenso y profundo, un poco escalofriante. Los árboles eran muy altos y con muchas ramas. En las ramas de los árboles se podía escuchar el canto de algunos pájaros que vivían ahí. Si mirabas para arribar solo se podía ver una parte del cielo ya que las copas de los árboles cubrían la mayor parte de este. Por la parte visible el cielo estaba completamente despejado excepto por algunas nubes que se miraban a lo lejos.

Ella tropezó con una de las tantas rocas en el camino.

No se en que estaba pensando cuando tome esta decisión- dijo Sakura, ella recordó la razón, y en su cara se hizo visible la tristeza y el temor- para salvar a mi reino y a mi de un terrible destino bajo el mando de Adma. - Miro hacia delante y vio un largo camino. Sakura suspiro.

**Flash Back**

Yo tengo que ir a encontrarla- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa pero muy firme.

Pero hija- dijo su padre muy preocupado- es muy peligroso que vayas sola y no te podemos acompañar. Podemos dejarle el reino a Adma.-dijo esto último con determinación

Sakura sonrió dulcemente a su padre-Yo se, pero no le dejare el reino y nuestras vidas a Adma, nunca, prefiero arriesgarme que vivir bajo su dominio y que todos los habitantes de nuestro reino lo hagan también- dijo muy decida, mientras empacaba sus cosas para el viaje. Subió la mirada hacia su padre-Sabes lo cruel que puede ser ella, no quiero que nadie sufra-

¿Pero Princesa usted podrá contra todo?- le pregunto Meiling una de su mucamas, pero muy buena amiga de Sakura.

No te preocupes- le dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella- yo podré.

Hija- dijo el rey Fujikata- te quiero mucho y estoy muy orgulloso de ti- La beso en la frente. Tratando de controlar la tristeza y el temor que le ocasionaba la próxima partida de su hija

Su hermano que se había quedado callado hablo:

-yo quiero ir contigo-dijo con toda la decisión que sentía en esos momentos.

Sakura sonrió y se acerco Touya-Lo se, pero sabes que Adma, puso la condición que nadie de mi reino podría ayudarme, mucho menos mi familia-

Touya suspiro con frustración, lo sabia, pero aun así, le parecía cruel que Sakura se enfrentara a tanto peligro, y lo peor ella sola, sabia que si seguía insistiendo, lo único que haría seria causar tristeza a su hermana-Sakura te deseo suerte y recuerda que estamos aquí para ti y no importa si después decides no ir, nosotros te apoyamos- dijo abrazándola

Gracias hermano- le contesto

**Fin del Flash back**

Ella era la princesa del reino Aruk, un reino con el cielo azul celeste con pocas nubes; un bosque lleno de árboles frutales y flores de todos los colores. En donde la paz reinaba en cada rincón, la amabilidad, la nobleza era una de las muchas cualidades de todos los Arukianos. Ese reino era pacifico y se llevaban muy bien con los otros reinos.

Si tan solo esto no me hubiera sucedido a mi- se puso un poco triste- no, no puedo rendirme ahora; tengo que seguir para salvar a mi reino, a mi familia y a mi de un seguro destino muy oscuro- dijo reafirmándose a si misma. Ella continúo caminando por varias horas. Se paro a descansar bajo un árbol que tenia una roca muy ancha y para comer algo. Se sentó y pensó en su papa, su hermano y en todos en el palacio. – Los extraño mucho- se dijo a si misma. Le rodó una lágrima por su cara. Se la limpio agarro su mochila y saco un mapa. Lo vio y dijo:

Estoy en la mitad del camino entre mi reino y el Reino Orel y después tengo que ir por este camino- dijo señalando un camino hacia la derecha- después llegare al reino Olomoto y después al reino Aqua donde se encuentra mi salvación y la de todo el reino- Ella suspiro otra vez.

Después de un rato decidió que era el momento de continuar. Camino un poco y llego hasta un lugar donde tenia un puente de madera, no se miraba en un buen estado. Ella miro hacia todos lados para ver si había otra manera de pasar y por lo que vio no había. Miro hacia abajo y vio que era una gran caída.

¿Oh no, y ahora que haré?- se preguntaba a si misma. Lo pensó y re pensó lo que iba a hacer y decidió que no había otra opción tenia que cruzarlo, y no seria muy agradable hacerlo- Voy a tener que cruzar por ese puente.-

Agarro la cadena y se pudo observar que el dije era una flor de cerezo. La sujeto fuertemente y recordó el momento que su hermano se la había dado.

Ella recordó cada palabra- Ten Sakura quiero que te lleves esto- le dijo su hermano enseñándole una cadena de plata con un dije de flor de cerezo- para que cuando te sientas sola o triste, recuerdes que nosotros estamos ahí contigo. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

Gracias hermano- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Antes de seguir caminando vio el puente detenidamente. Era un puente muy viejo de cuerdas y con pedazos de madera carcomida.

Respiro y puso el primer pie sobre el puente. Este resonó un poco pero ella siguió. Cuando iba en medio del puente piso una tabla que se quebró y miro para abajo.

Hay no- dijo Sakura quitando el pie, ella se puso muy nerviosa y cuando salto para seguir, la cuerda que sostenía el puente se comenzaba a romper. Sakura lo vio y se puso mas nerviosa y se puso a correr (cosa que en mi opinión no debió hacer, pero creo que no tenia opción) esto hizo que la cuerda debido al movimiento se rompiera.

¡¡¡¡Ha!- grito al ver. Ella estaba cayendo junto al puente pero por suerte se agarro de una cuerda y pego fuertemente en un lado del abismo. Le dolió bastante la pierna. Miro para abajo y vio todo el resto del puente caer en el abismo.

Ayuda, ayuda- suplicaba Sakura- quien me va ayudar si estoy sola- vio para arriba (para empeorar las cosas) la cuerda en que estaba sujetada se comenzaba a romper. -Voy a morir aquí- grito comenzando a llorar- alguien ayúdenme por favor.

En ese momento una mano se asomo y agarro su mano. Se sentía tan calida. Entre sus lagrimas miro hacia arriba y vio unos ojos ámbar muy bellos y que transmitían una calidez que nunca había sentido, esa mirada y su mano sujetando la suya, la hizo sentir segura, increíble dado su situación. El la ayudo a subir y la sentó en el suelo.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ese muchacho misterioso.

Sakura tardo un poco en responder pero después dijo un poco nerviosa:

S-si, gracias-

Ese puente estaba en mal estado- dijo el muchacho.

Si, ya lo note- dijo Sakura sonriendo por el comentario. Ella lo observo iba vestido muy elegante con una espada y un caballo blanco, era todo un caballero, ella lo vio de pies a cabeza, era un muchacho muy guapo, se sonrojo un poco por lo que estaba pensando.

¿Seguro que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar mirándola extrañado.

Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza ya que le dolía un poco. Si- dijo.

Uh, se me olvido mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mucho gusto- se presento.

Mi nombre es Sakura- contesto ella- "Shaoran mi salvador"

Sakura se intento levantar de donde estaba pero se cayo se había lastimado la pierna. ¡Au!- dijo tocándose la pierna lastimada.

Shaoran se le acerco y examino la pierna.- No puedes caminar así- le dijo- ¿hacia donde te diriges?-

Hacia el reino Aqua- dijo Sakura señalando hacia en frente. Trato de levantarse otra vez pero cayo.

Shaoran la levanto- esa es una distancia muy larga y peligrosa para una doncella como tu y sobre todo sin compañía de algún hombre.

Si, yo se pero es urgente que llegue ahí antes de un mes- dijo Sakura recordando el motivo, se separo de Shaoran e intento caminar pero se cayo, por suerte cayo en brazos de Shaoran.

Te dije que no podías caminar con la pierna dañada- le dijo con cara de seriedad.

Sakura lo miro con cara de perrito abandonado. Lo que hizo que el se riera.

Ven te llevare conmigo a mi casa, esta en el Reino Orel- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura viendo que no podía caminar ni moverse tuvo que aceptar. No sabia porque pero sentía que podía confiar en el, que no era una persona mala. No estaba segura de cómo sabia pero lo sentía en su corazón. Shaoran la levanto entre sus brazos y la coloco con toda suavidad en su caballo el se monto y la llevaba abrazada.

Sakura se acostó en su pecho se sentía tan calido y sin quererlo se quedo dormida.

Shaoran sintió un peso en su pecho y al mirar vio que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió y se le quedo viendo con ternura, era una mujer muy bella y sus ojos color esmeralda eran como la más bella joya que había visto en su vida. Sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte y se sonrojo un poco, no sabia por que sentía esa sensación pero al momento de ver esos ojos se enamoro de ellos y de su dueña. "en que estoy pensando"- pensó shaoran sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el pueblo.

&&&&&&

Sintió que estaba en algo cómodo, recordó que lo último es que se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Shaoran. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una cama, vio el lugar donde estaba era una habitación grande de cemento con una cama ancha y un escritorio y una gran ventana cubierta por grandes cortinas. Miro a su lado y ahí estaba Shaoran acostado en una silla al lado de la cama.

Oh, que lindo me trajo a su casa- dijo Sakura que intento levantarse pero su pierna no se lo dejo, este movimiento causo que shaoran se despertara y la hallara sentada en la cama.

Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Esto causo que Shaoran se sonrojara- ¿Por que?

Por traerme aquí y por salvarme la vida- le dijo Sakura recordando lo que había ocurrido.

No hay por que- le contesto- el lema de un caballero es ayudar a quien lo necesita especialmente si es una bella dama como usted.

Sakura se sonrojo- Muchas gracias, y ¿que hacías por ese lugar tan lejos de tu hogar?-

Nunca me lo vas a creer- dijo Shaoran negando con la cabeza

Por favor dímelo- dijo ella.

No- le dijo

Por favor- dijo Sakura suplicando y con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Esta bien- dijo Shaoran ya convencido por la flor de cerezo y esa bella sonrisa que sabia que recordaría el resto de su vida- sabes a veces sientes como una voz adentro que te dice adonde debes ir, aunque tu no sepas porque, pero debes ir.

Si- dijo Sakura recordando que ella sintió lo mismo cuando decidió en prenderse en ese viaje.

Bueno- continúo Shaoran- yo sentí que debía ir allí por alguna razón, y cuando llegue ahí vi como se desparramo el puente con alguien adentro que resultaste ser tú.

Si, y gracias a eso yo sigo viva- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran solo se sonrió.

Ya me tengo que ir- dijo Sakura recordando su misión.

No- dijo Shaoran levantándose e yendo a la ventana, quito la cortina y Sakura vio la luna llena en el cielo oscuro con muchas estrellas- no creo que sea conveniente que salgas a la mitad de la noche, y además no puedes caminar así, no hasta tal ves mañana.

Oh no- dijo Sakura- pero yo tengo que ir. Esta bien. Que suerte que mañana voy a poder caminar por que si no, va a ser demasiado tarde.

¿Demasiado tarde para que?- pregunto Shaoran

Es que es algo muy importante que tengo que ser en el Reino Aqua-hizo una pausa, mientras se fijaba en esos hermosos ojos ambarinos- Algo que necesito para salvarme-

¿Salvarte?-volvió a preguntarle, la preocupación se hizo visible en cada rasgo de su cara y en sus ojos-¿De que?

Sakura se quedo callada no estaba segura si contarle o no. Pero la mirada de preocupación que le dio cuando le dijo que lo que necesitaba en el reino Aqua era para salvarse, la conmovió de una manera indescriptible, pareció preocupado como si fueran amigos y no unos desconocidos que hasta hace poco se habían conocido, se encontró con su mirada, mientras reunía el valor para decir en voz alta, cual seria su destino si fallaba-De morir-dijo en voz suave

De morir, la tristeza, la desesperanza, y otras terribles sensaciones hicieron un torbellino en su interior, bajo la vista unos instante, y luego la subió para quedarse perdido en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, no podía ser que ella muriera, no lo quería, sabia que algo lo había guiado para ir al puente, y cuando vio sus ojos por primera vez y fue conciente de su cercanía y luego cuando le había sonreído, lo supo se había enamorado, amor a primera vista eso es lo que había ocurrido, y se negaba a aceptar que la hermosa chica que estaba frente a el, y que ya poseía su corazón, sufriera algún daño, y entonces lo decidió-Iré contigo-

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola aquí traigo mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Y si les gusta dejen reviews. Gracias por leer mis fics. Bye, me despido.**


	2. como todo sucedio

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. El tercer capitulo van a aparecer E y T. Disculpen por la tardanza de este capitulo pero es que acabo de entrar al colegio y me toma mucho tiempo.

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

**Como todo sucedió**

De morir-dijo en voz suave

De morir- la tristeza, la desesperanza, y otras terribles sensaciones hicieron un torbellino en su interior, bajo la vista unos instante, y luego la subió para quedarse perdido en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, no podía ser que ella muriera, no lo quería, sabia que algo lo había guiado para ir al puente, y cuando vio sus ojos por primera vez y fue conciente de su cercanía y luego cuando le había sonreído, lo supo se había enamorado, amor a primera vista eso es lo que había ocurrido, y se negaba a aceptar que la hermosa chica que estaba frente a el, y que ya poseía su corazón, sufriera algún daño, y entonces lo decidió-Iré contigo-

¿Qué?- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida. Se sintió muy emocionada por que el hombre que había salvado su vida, pero después recordó de lo que dijo Adma. – No puedes-

¿Por que no?- pregunto Shaoran

Sakura se levanto con problema pero fue hasta donde Shaoran y lo miro a los ojos- es muy peligroso-

Pero,- dijo shaoran mirando esos ojos tan bellos y sonriendo le acaricio la mejilla.

Gracias, pero no me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo te llegara a suceder- le dijo Sakura mirándolo con ternura

Pero y si algo te sucede, yo no se que haría, así que no me vas a convencer de lo contrario- dijo Shaoran poniendo cara de terco (imagínenselo)

Pero- comenzaba a decir Sakura cuando shaoran la interrumpió-No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo negando la cabeza.

Esta bien- dijo Sakura por fin aceptándolo.

Ahora tienes que descansar porque mañana partiremos a primera hora- dijo shaoran sonriéndole.

Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa, lo miro a la cara- Gracias- dijo besándolo en la mejilla y se fue a recostar en la cama.

Shaoran por su parte se sonrojo mucho por el beso que Sakura le había dado. B, buenas noches- dijo un poco nervioso. Y se recostó en el sofá a lado de Sakura.

Sakura se había quedado dormida. Shaoran se levanto (el no podía dormir) y se acerco a Sakura. Agarro la cobija y la arropo. La observo, realmente era bella. La beso en la mejilla y volvió a recostarse, por fin se quedo dormido.

&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente

Sakura sintió el sol pegar en su frente, fue despertando poco a poco. Se sentó en la cama y vio a Shaoran entrar a la habitación ya listo. Que Guapo se ve- pensó Sakura, se sonrojo un poco.

Shaoran al verla sonrió al encontrarla despierta. Bueno días- dijo

Buenos días- respondió Sakura.

Que bueno que ya despertates- dijo Shaoran

Sakura sonrió. Ella lo observo, era un chico muy guapo. El ya tenía todas sus cosas empacadas en una mochila. Sakura vio al lado de la cama y vio un desayuno.

Come para que podamos partir lo más pronto posible- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa. Ella solo asintió.

&&&&&&&&

Después de unas varias horas, ya estaba anocheciendo

Ellos ya habían salido del reino de Orel e iban caminando por una calle desierta con algunos árboles en la orilla se podía ver al frente un lugar como una pradera con flores creciendo en el suelo. El cielo estaba nublado y oscuro.

Sakura miro el cielo y suspiro.

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Shaoran preocupado

Es que parece que va a- pero fue interrumpida porque comenzó una gran tormenta- llover

Ven- dijo Shaoran la agarro de la mano y corrieron no tardo mucho en encontrar un árbol un poco hueco de abajo justo para refugiarse.

Ambos se sentaron a bajo de ese árbol.

Achuu!- (perdón pero así creo que suena un estornudo, jajaja)

Shaoran miro a Sakura que temblaba del frió por lo mojada que estaba, se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos-

Ella le agradeció, se sentía tan calido estar en sus brazos.

Tendremos que esperar a que pase la tormenta- dijo Shaoran.

Ella asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Sakura- comenzó a decir- te puedo preguntar algo

Si, lo que quieras- le contesto sonriendo

Como era alguien capaz de sonreír en esa situación, no sabia, pero lo que si estaba seguro es que Sakura era alguien muy especial.- P, Porque - no hallaba las palabras para preguntarle

Por que me voy a morir- termino Sakura, ella bajo la mirada.

Lo siento, - dijo Shaoran triste por verla triste.

No te preocupes- dijo ella sonriendo- todo comenzó el 15 de Julio el día de mi cumpleaños.

(El flash back lo esta narrando Sakura)

**Flash Back**

El salón del castillo estaba decorado con globos, velas, cintas, etc. Las mesas se encontraban repletas de toda clase de comida. Todo estaba preparado para celebrar mi 17 cumpleaños. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Bienvenidos a todos- dijo mi papa, el rey Fujikata- a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi querida hija, Sakura, que comience la fiesta.

En ese momento yo entre al salón, recuerdo que andaba con un bellísimo vestido color rosado que era mas corto de enfrente que de atrás, (se veía preciosa). Todos me aplaudieron. (Pero la felicidad no dura mucho por mas que nosotros queramos) y de repente una oscuridad invadió el castillo y la malvada bruja apareció atrás de mi.

Feliz cumpleaños princesa- dijo Adma con tono irónico.

Yo voltee a verla- En ese momento Adma toco mi brazo derecho y pronuncio estas palabras: "lanif ozihceh". Se miro como una luz se metía en mi cuerpo cuando yo caía al suelo. Sentí como si mi energía se salía de mi cuerpo.

Jajaja- se rió Adma. El rey y Touya se me acercaron para ayudarme y los guardias fueron a apresar a Adma.

¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?- pregunto mi hermano, Touya furioso

Adma se rió y dijo tranquilamente- la he hechizado y se va a morir en un mes.

¿Que?- dijeron todos al unisón.

Si no deshago el hechizo ella morirá en un mes- dijo- la única solución que tiene es que me den su reino y todas sus vidas a mi.

Todo la quedaron viendo con odio.

Que te demos el reino- dijo Touya acercándosele como si le fuera a dar un golpe.

Si me haces algo ella no sobrevivirá- dijo Adma sonriendo al ver sus intenciones- soy la única que puede salvarla. Aunque tiene otra opción…

Continua- dijo Fujikata enojado

En el reino Aqua hay una piedra muy especial llamada Agua Azul- dijo Adma- si Sakura lograra conseguirla se podría salvar. Pero para hacer eso ella tiene que ir sola sin la ayuda de nadie de ustedes- señalo a mi familia y todos los invitados.- pero les advierto no va hacer nada fácil, la travesía es muy difícil y peligrosa.

No- grite- nunca permitiré que pase eso.

Adma desapareció riéndose de mí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y después ella se fue y yo decidí empezar este viaje- termino Sakura

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho, no cualquiera es tan valiente como para hacer lo que Sakura hace, muchos hubieran decidido entregarle todo antes de emprender ese viaje sola y luchar por sus vidas. El sonrió.

Háblame de ti ahora- dijo Sakura siempre con su sonrisa, ella se había enamorado de el.

Bueno, mi padre murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño- dijo el- y mi madre murió cuando yo era un joven, después de su muerte yo estudie y después me hice caballero de Orel.

Oh, lo siento tanto- dijo Sakura- mi mama también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.

Lo siento- respondió el.

No te preocupes- contesto

Hubo silencio. Ambos se quedaron ahí bajo el árbol viendo como la lluvia caí frente a ellos, aun seguían abrazados. Paso un largo rato. (imagínense que romántico)

Sakura- comenzó a decir Shaoran- yo… - pero paro por que ella se había quedado dormida.

Ten dulces sueños, mi princesa- dijo Shaoran besándola en la cabeza

**Fin del capitulo**

**La-sakurita****- ¡hola! gracias por leer este fic. Espero que en este capitulo ya hayas aclarado tus dudas. El otro capitulo va a ver mas SS y va a aparecer TE. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. PSD- me gusta mucho tu historia espero que la continues pronto.**

**Arevir6- ¡hola! gracias por leer este fic. Espero que con este capitulo ya haya aclarado tus dudas, me gusta mucho tu historia espero que la continúes pronto.**

**Jessy- ¡hola, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo.**

**Kathy- ¡hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo también. Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo.**

**Glirian- hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia espero que este capitulo te guste igual.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno les quiero decir que pueden creer que este capitulo me quedo un poco aburrido pero lo tuve que hacer así para explicarles todo muy bien y espero que no les haya quedado ninguna duda. Si todavía tienen alguna duda me lo dicen en un review y yo voy a encontrar la forma de explicárselos. Gracias por leer mi fic y dejen Reviews por favor.**


	3. Un reencuentro y alguien en peligro

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

**El reencuentro y una vida en peligro**

Ten dulces sueños, mi princesa- dijo Shaoran besándola en la cabeza

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Al día Siguiente en un lugar lejano**

Era una cueva un poco escalofriante, con cosas muy extrañas que caían del techo, había botes con toda clase de cosas adentro, serpientes, cerebros, pociones de colores extraños. Era muy oscura y húmeda. Se sentía un olor pestilente. En el medio de la habitación había alguien sentado frente a lo que se podría decir un hoyo con agua.

Mi señora- dijo unos de su sirviente bastante nervioso-

Si- dijo en una voz muy rígida y fría

Hemos fracasado- dijo

Ella solo levanto la vista- ¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunto con tono severo

La princesa Sakura, pues ella…

Ella… - continúo Adma

No regreso a su casa y tampoco murio- termino el sirviente e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza y se agacho.

¡Que!- exploto Adma- ¡como! Son unos inútiles, lo único que le pedí fue que asustaran a esa mocosa lo suficiente para que se rindiera de su objetivo o la mataran y fracasan.

Lo siento mi señora- respondió el sirviente- es que derrumbamos el puente en que iba caminando pero alguien la salvo.

¿Que?- dijo intrigada

Nosotros lo hicimos en una área solitaria para que nada fallara pero de la nada apareció ese caballero y salvo la vida de la princesa, y nos tuvimos que retirar- término de explicarle el sirviente

¿Quien la habrá ayudado sin siquiera conocerla y llegar justo en el momento en un lugar solitario?- pensó Adma

En ese momento entro alguien.

Llegas en el momento justo Takashi- dijo Adma levantando la vista.

Si mi señora que desea- dijo Takashi inclinándose en señal de respeto.

Necesito que hagas algo-

Lo que desee- dijo Takashi

Pero sin ningún error- dijo Adma- quiero perfección

Como siempre- volvió a decir

Necesito asustes a la princesa Sakura lo suficiente para que se rehusé a continuar su viaje y si insiste tu ya sabes que hacer- dijo Adma sonriendo

Takashi sonrió maliciosamente.

Adma hecho en el agua que tenía en frente un frasco verde y pronuncio estas palabras:

Adeusub ozieh princesa Sakura-

En ese momento se torno un color café y en el agua comenzó a aparecer una calle con algo de árboles y en esa calle apareció Sakura riéndose mientras seguía caminando.

Ella esta sola- dijo Adma sin fijarse que atrás de Sakura iba Shaoran- será un presa fácil para ti.

Si mi señora- dijo y desaparecio.

&&&&&&&&

No te rías de mí- dijo Shaoran

Es que, jajaja, no puedo evitarlo- dijo Sakura entre risas

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado toda la noche bajo ese árbol al día siguiente después de comer algo continuaron con su viaje.

Ellos iban caminando por la calle cuando Sakura casi se tropieza con una roca

Eres tan despista….- decía Shaoran cuando el fue quien tropezó con una roca y cayo al suelo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Shaoran la miro con cara de enojado.

Esta bien perdóname- dijo Sakura sonriéndole

No se pudo resistir a esa sonrisa tan encantadora. El le sonrió.

Continuaron caminando hasta que iban cerca del Reino Olomoto cuando encontraron a una muchacha acostada en un árbol sangrando del brazo.

Sakura la miro y corrió hacia ella.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

Es que me caí y me lastime el brazo- contesto Tomoyo sin levantar la vista.

¡Oh, yo ando unos vendajes, te los voy a poner para que deje de sangrar tu brazo- dijo Sakura y Shaoran se acerco para ayudar.

**Después de unos minutos**

Tomoyo llevo tiempo sin verte- dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga

Si, es cierto desde hace años no te veía- sonrió Tomoyo

Y preséntame a tu novio Sakura- dijo mirando a Shaoran

Ellos se sonrojaron de un color rojo intenso.

Tomoyo, el- comenzaba decir Sakura avergonzada- no es mi no, no, novio

¡Oh!- dijo Tomoyo

En eso se acerco un muchacho a donde Tomoyo.

Eriol- sonrió Tomoyo

El se acerco a ella.

Ellos me ayudaron- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole

Muchas gracias- dijo Eriol inclinándose en agradecimiento-

El es Eriol- dijo Tomoyo- ella es Sakura y el es Shaoran su novio, ups perdón- Tomoyo sonrió

Ambos se sonrojaron.

¿Sakura?- pregunto Eriol

¿Eriol?- pregunto ella- tiempo sin verte- Lo abrazo

Shaoran sintió algo extraño al verla abrazado de Eriol (eso me parece mucho a celos)

Tomoyo sintió como cambio un poco Shaoran y sonrió.

El es mi novio- dijo Tomoyo yendo a abrazar a Eriol

Al final te hiciste el novio de Tomoyo- dijo Sakura

Shaoran sonrió lo que no paso de inadvertido por Tomoyo.

**Al fin de varias horas Eriol y Tomoyo se hicieron buenos amigos de Shaoran. **

¿Y que hacías por este reino, Sakura?- pregunto Eriol.

Es que…- le contó toda su historia.

Oh no amiga, yo te voy a acompañar- dijo Tomoyo decidida

Y yo- dijo Eriol apoyando a Tomoyo.

Les agradezco pero es muy peligroso- dijo Sakura

No, no, no, nada de peligroso o te acompañamos o te acompañamos- dijo Tomoyo no dejándole otra opción a Sakura

Un poco antes de que llegaron al reino Olomoto era ya la tarde, Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieron que ir hacia una casa que quedaba tomando un camino diferente al que dirigía al Reino Olomoto.

Avancen- dijeron ambos- nosotros los alcanzaremos después.

Tomen la llave de mi casa- dijo Tomoyo entregándoselas a Sakura- para que pasen esta noche ahí y mañana partiremos a primera hora.

Se despidieron y ellos se fueron por un camino y Sakura y Shaoran por el otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ellos iban caminando.

Eriol, yo creo que ellos dos están enamorados- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa picarona.

¡Verdad!- exclamo Eriol- yo me di cuenta de eso.

Si, pero son tan tímidos que no se atreven a decir lo que sienten el uno por el otro- dijo Tomoyo

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Los ayudamos un poco- dijo Tomoyo.

Claro- dijo Eriol que abrazo a Tomoyo y la beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando por el camino que dirigía hacia el reino de Olomoto (Sakura iba en frente y Shaoran un poco atrás) cuando de repente unos hombres aparecieron en frente de Sakura.

Detente- le dijeron los hombres

Sakura se paro un poco asustada.

Unos de los hombres, Takashi, se le acerco y la agarro del brazo.

Auxilio- comenzó a gritar.

Entonces Shaoran llego a ayudarla ya que había escuchado sus gritos. Suéltala- dijo furioso mirando al hombre que tenia agarrada a Sakura.

¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Takashi- vete si no quieres morir.

Sakura comenzó a llorar por la fuerza que el emprendía en su mano.

Suéltala- dijo Shaoran más furioso aun. Se acerco y le lanzo un puñetazo pero este logro esquivarlo, pero soltó a Sakura, esta cayo en el suelo. Shaoran fue hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse, le miro la muñeca y vio que tenia una herida.

Cuidado- grito Sakura mirando que el mismo hombre le iba a hacer una herida con la espada. Empujo a Shaoran y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella se lastimo el brazo.

Quédate ahí- le ordeno Shaoran a Sakura.

Se puso en frente de Sakura y saco su espada. Otro hombre comenzó a luchar con el. Shaoran logro derrotarlo fácilmente pero cuando lo venció este desapareció. Después otro hombre lucho con el y sucedió lo mismo. Así sucedió con unos cuantos hombres más. Shaoran estaba agotado. Cuando termino con el último de los hombres. Takashi salio por la espalda tratando de herir a Shaoran pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo. Ambos se pusieron a luchar. Ambos eran excelentes, pero el motivo por la que peleaban definía la pelea. Shaoran peleaba por salvar a Sakura (su amada) y Takashi por atraparla, pero lo malos siempre hacen algo de trampa.

Takashi empujo Shaoran y agarro a Sakura amenazándola con su espada. Shaoran se levanto y vio que a Sakura la tenía sujetada.

Suéltala- ordeno

Jajaja- se rió Takashi

Sakura miraba con suplica a Shaoran.

Suéltala- ordeno una vez mas Shaoran acercándosele.

Cuando Shaoran se le acerco Takashi apretó más a Sakura con la espada.

Suelta tu espada y déjame irme con ella si no quieres que la mate aquí mismo- dijo Takashi

Oh no, ahora que hago no puedo dejar que se vaya pero no puedo rendirme, que voy a hacer- pensó Shaoran

**Fin del capitulo**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kathy- ¡hola, que bueno que haya aclarado tus dudas y si creo que tuve que hacerlo lento para explicarles todo. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Adiós, me despido.**

**Nolee SyS- ¡hola, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, muchas gracias por leerlo y por tu review. Si me pareció tan romántico esa escena, ¡¡¡¡ha! Espero que este capitulo te guste igual. Adiós, me despido.**

**Arevir6- ¡hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Si es cierto nos vamos a dar apoyo mutuo. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también. Bueno me despido.**

**Juchiz- ¡hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Que bueno que te guste mi fic. Yo trato de hacerlo tierno y romántico. Bueno me despido.**

**Jessy- ¡hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que te guste este también. Bueno me despido.**

**Hikari-09- ¡Hola! ¡Hay que bueno que te gusto mi fic! Gracias por leerlo. Y te agradezco también tu review y tu comentario. **

**Creo que lo que tu piensas es lo mismo que yo, sobre lo que le iba a decir Shaoran a Sakura, jajaja. Espero que te gusté este capitulo también. Bueno me despido.**

**La-sakurita- ¡hola! Que bueno que te gusto este capitulo. Si es muy tierno el abrazo que le dio Shaoran a Sakura y van a ver mas escenas románticas, jajaja. Gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que te guste este capitulo igual. Gracias por tu review y tú divertido comentario. Bueno me despido.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Estoy tan feliz porque me han mandado muchos reviews. Muchas gracias. Espero que les gusté este capitulo igual.**


	4. Nuevos poderes y el primer beso

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

**Nuevos Poderes y El primer beso **

Sakura miraba con suplica a Shaoran.

Suéltala- ordeno una vez mas Shaoran acercándosele.

Cuando Shaoran se le acerco Takashi apretó más a Sakura con la espada.

Suelta tu espada y déjame irme con ella si no quieres que la mate aquí mismo- dijo Takashi sonriendo

Oh no, ahora que hago, no puedo dejar que se vaya, pero no puedo rendirme, que voy a hacer- pensó Shaoran

Poco a poco y muy despacio soltó la espada, esta cayo pesadamente en el suelo.

No, Shaoran ayúdame- pensó Sakura llorando

Shaoran la vio llorar, le partió el alma verla así pero no podía permitir que algo le pasara.

Jajaja- se rió Takashi- nunca la vas a volver a ver. Dio la vuelta pensando que ya todo estaba dado pero no conoce como es Shaoran y en especial por salvar a su amada.

En el momento que Takashi dio la vuelta, Shaoran rápidamente recogió la espada y se dirigió hacia Takashi. Este logro evitarlo pero no del todo, Shaoran le había herido el brazo logrando que soltara a Sakura. Esta cayó al suelo fuertemente lastimándose el brazo. Shaoran fue donde ella y la levanto. La recostó bajo un árbol que estaba cerca y se dio la vuelta.

Nunca te lo voy a perdonar- dijo Shaoran enojado.

Takashi ahora ya sabia que Shaoran no era cualquier persona, si no que era tan bueno como el o hasta mas temió.

Tengo una idea- pensó Takashi- el no es ningún tonto, solo fui un poco descuidado pero ya se que voy a hacer para que se rinda, la princesa.

Takashi se le abalanzó a Shaoran con la espada, pero como Shaoran estaba alerta lo detuvo. Lucharon con la espada, hasta que Shaoran cayo en la trampa de Takashi, por atacarlo se alejo de Sakura. En eso Takashi aprovecho, ataco a Shaoran con la espada y luego le dio una patada en las piernas para que este perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando Shaoran cayó, noto que Takashi no lo continúo atacando sino que se dirigía a:

Oh no, Sakura- pensó se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió tras el.

Sakura al ver que se Takashi ya iba cerca de ella, se levanto y se tiro a un lado justo a tiempo antes de que Takashi la atacara con la espada.

Shaoran cuando llego vio que Takashi iba a atacar a Sakura y se abalanzo y empujo a Sakura evitando que la lastimara pero no salio ileso. La espada le lastimo el brazo con que sostenía la espada. Cayó al suelo.

Sakura al verlo se levanto con dificultad y fue con el. Vio que lo habían herido por culpa de ella. Lo siento- dijo ella con voz quebrajosa a Shaoran comenzando a llorar. Habían lastimado a su tesoro especial por culpa de ella, eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

Sintió que algo extraño ocurría en su interior, miro a Takashi frente a frente, y después vio una luz blanca.

&&&&&&&

Abrió los ojos y estaba Shaoran mirándola con cara de muy preocupado.

¿Esta bien? – pregunto

¿Que me paso?- le pregunto Sakura

En ese momento voltearon a ver, en el suelo estaba Takashi tirado y dijo: Adma te vencerá princesa, RADROCER LANIF OZIHCEH, y desapareció.

En ese momento a Sakura una luz amarilla le entro al cuerpo y una luz blanca salio de su cuerpo. Ella miro a Shaoran y después se desmayo.

Iba a caer al suelo pero Shaoran, aun con el brazo lastimado, la atrapo para evitar que se lastimara más.

Sakura, Sakura despierta por favor- dijo Shaoran comenzando a preocuparse mucho porque sentía como si esta vez no se iba a despertar.- Sakura…

En ese momento dos personas se le acercaron.

¿Shaoran, que sucede?- pregunto Tomoyo al ver que sangraba su brazo, pero después miro a Sakura que estaba desmayada.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estaba acostada en una cama en la casa de Tomoyo. Shaoran estaba al lado de la casa.

**Flash Back**

Después de que Tomoyo le preguntara el le contó toda la historia a Tomoyo y a Eriol, de cómo unos hombres extraños los había atacados.

Ellos decidieron irse a la casa de Tomoyo para cuidar a Sakura, que seguía desmayada. Shaoran la levanto entre sus brazos y la cargo todo el camino hacia el Reino Olomoto. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban preocupados por Sakura pero sonrieron al ver a Shaoran cuidarla.

(Así llegaron hasta la casa de Tomoyo,)

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura, despierta por favor no se que haría si algo te pasara, y especialmente por mi culpa, por no protegerte- dijo Shaoran realmente sintiendo que el estado de su querida flor de cerezo era su culpa.- si yo hubiera derrotado a ese tipo mucho antes no te hubiera sucedido esto. Por mi culpa te sucedió esto. ¿Pero porque te habrás desmayado la primera vez y que habrá sucedido cuando esa luz salio de tu cuerpo?

**Flash Back**

Una luz blanca salio del cuerpo de Sakura y fue directamente a Takashi, este cayo en el suelo fuertemente y en ese momento fue cuando Sakura se desmayo. Shaoran se apuro y capturo a Sakura antes de que ella cayera en el suelo. Después Takashi pronuncio las palabras y Sakura se desmayo otra vez.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Sakura- dijo Shaoran tomando su mano- despierta.

Tomoyo entro a la habitación¿Cómo sigue Sakura?- pregunto preocupada

Igual- contesto Shaoran tristemente

Humm…- dijo ella - Sabes averiguamos, Eriol y yo, sobre las extrañas palabras que dijo ese hombre, y descubrí que este es la segunda fase de el hechizo, se trata de quitarle la energía al que lo posee.

No puede ser- dijo Shaoran más preocupado.

Tomoyo noto el cambio de Shaoran y confirmo lo que ya sabia, el estaba enamorado de Sakura. Ella también estaba tan preocupada por su amiga, pero creyó que era mejor dejarla a sola con Shaoran

Todo saldrá bien- dijo Tomoyo reconfortándolo.- Eso espero- pensó y salio de la habitación.

Shaoran sujeto la mano de Sakura y sintió que estaba mas helada de lo normal.

Sakura- dijo. La miro ahí tan indefensa, yo prometí que nada te iba a pasar mientras yo estuviera vivo- pensó, se acerco a ella, sintió que debía hacerlo y entonces la beso. Sintió como la calidez volvió a los labios de ella, recuperando su temperatura normal. Se separo de ella y…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Agradecimientos a:**

Arevir6- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Lo siento que hayas sentido un poco corto el capitulo anterior, y de seguro este también pero le prometo que el otro capitulo va a ser mas largo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Bueno me despido.

Kathy- Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, y espero que te guste este también. Espera a ver el plan que tienen planeado Tomoyo y Eriol. Bueno me despido.

HiKaRi-09- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Que bueno que disfruto el capitulo anterior y espero que disfrute igual este capitulo. Que lindo que Shaoran defendiendo a Sakura ¿verdad? y que demuestre que la quiere. Bueno me despido.

Jessy- Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Gracias por todo. Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Bueno me despido.

Sra. Malfoy Li- Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Te agradezco que leas mi historia. Si que lastima que no se pudo enviar el review, pero muchas gracias por todo. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que te guste este igual. Bueno me despido.

Claudia Skyangel- Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Te agradezco por leer mi historia. Y que bueno que mi fic te parezca romántico. Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Bueno me despido.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo siento porque este capitulo me quedo corto muy corto, pero les prometo que el otro capitulo va a ser mas largo que este.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Estoy tan feliz porque me han mandado reviews. Muchas gracias. Y sabes que mandándome reviews me suben el animo para escribir el próximo capitulo, jajaja. Espero que les gusté este capitulo igual.**


	5. El Reino Aqua y La cueva

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

¡Hola! A todos los que leen mi historia. Les antecedo que este capitulo, primero va a comenzar un poco despacio, pero después viene lo interesante. Léanlo y por favor dejen Reviews.

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

**El Reino Aqua y La Cueva**

Sakura- dijo. La miro ahí tan indefensa, yo prometí que nada te iba a pasar mientras yo estuviera vivo- pensó, se acerco a ella, sintió que debía hacerlo y entonces la beso. Sintió como la calidez volvió a los labios de ella, recuperando su temperatura normal. Se separo de ella y…

Shaoran no lo noto pero una luz verde (la energía del amor de Shaoran) entro a Sakura.

**Mientras tanto en la mente de Sakura**

Sakura iba corriendo en un lugar blanco estaba realmente cansada, sentía como si su energía se iba poco a poco, se iba a dar por vencida; pero apareció frente a ella la imagen de Shaoran. Shaoran se le acerco, ella se puso muy nerviosa, y la beso. Sakura se sonrojo muchísimo pero sintió como si su energía volviera a su cuerpo. Le dio energia para seguir. Shaoran- dijo

**De regreso a la realidad**

Sakura fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, la luz le molestaba un poco. Pestañeo un poco, pero al final logro abrir los ojos completamente. Lo primero que vio fue una cara sonriente de Shaoran.

¡Que bien! Que despertaste- dijo Shaoran emocionado y un poco sonrojado.

Sakura primero no comprendía hasta que capto el mensaje y lo abrazo. Shaoran se puso completamente rojo.

Perdón- dijo Sakura aun abrazada de el.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Shaoran.

Por mi culpa te lastimaron esos tipos- dijo alejándose de el y mirándole el brazo lastimado.

Oye- dijo Shaoran levantando la cara de Sakura- no importa, no hubiera dejado que nada te sucediera.- Como vio que Sakura no se miro muy convencida- Te prometo que nada te va a suceder mientras yo este vivo- dijo levantando una mano.

Pero yo no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí- dijo Sakura preocupada

Si, pero si algo te sucede, yo no me lo perdonaría, así que no te preocupes por mi- dijo Shaoran sonriendo con ternura.

S, Shaoran- comenzó a decir Sakura un poco nerviosa- tu, tu me…

Pero fue interrumpida por Tomoyo, que entro a la habitación, miro a Sakura y se puso muy feliz. La fue a abrazar inmediatamente.

¡Que bueno que ya estas bien!- dijo Tomoyo muy alegre. Eriol entro a la habitación y vio lo que había sucedido, así que también abrazo a Sakura.

**Después de unas horas en que Shaoran le explicaba todo a Sakura sobra la pelea**

Es hora de partir- dijo Sakura

Pero no es muy pronto- dijo Shaoran preocupado- no quiero que te pase nada.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron- Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo que Shaoran.

Les prometo que voy a estar bien- les dijo Sakura. Al final los convenció a todos. Al día siguiente ellos partieron hacia el Reino Aqua. El camino fue relativamente corto si comparamos con los demás.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando iban ya muy cerca del Reino Aqua. Ellos se detuvieron a comer, pusieron una manta y toda la comida. Tomoyo y Eriol se sentaron juntos lo que deja a Sakura y Shaoran juntos. Ellos estaban hablando animadamente cuando ambos Sakura y Shaoran iban a tomar la jarra donde tenían agua. Ambos tocaron las manos del otro, se pusieron rojos como un tomate, lo que causo que Eriol y Tomoyo se rieran. Ellos estaban muy avergonzados. Eriol y Tomoyo solo sonrieron.

&&&&&&&&&&

Siguieron su camino hacia el Reino Aqua.

Ya vamos a llegar- dijo Tomoyo.

Si- confirmo Eriol.

Sakura por ponerles atención no se fijo que había una roca y se tropezó cayendo sobre Shaoran en una posición muy comprometedora. Ella estaba encima de Shaoran con la distancia entre ellos muy poca. Ambos se sonrojaron mucho.

Uhmmm…- dijo Shaoran.

Perdón- contesto Sakura levantándose y ofreciéndole a Shaoran una mano. El la tomo y se levanto. Todavía estaban muy sonrojados. Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron de nuevo, su plan estaba funcionando.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Después de unas horas**

Bienvenido al Reino Aqua- leyó Sakura aplaudiendo felizmente con las manos- ¡ya llegamos Shaoran, ya llegamos!

Todos sonrieron al ver que la salvación de Sakura estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Todos entraron.

El reino de Aqua era hermoso. Tenía grandes árboles con muchas flores de colores que cercaban el camino. La vista era preciosa. El camino estaba lleno de flores, la brisa soplaba las ramas de los árboles que hacían un sonido melodioso, como si les diera las bienvenidas.

Vamos por aquí- dijo Tomoyo- yo tengo una amiga aquí que nos puede ayudar.

Todos asintieron.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una casa que era chiquita, pero estaba muy bonita y tenía un jardín hermoso.

Tin, tin- toco la puerta Tomoyo-

¿Quién es?- pregunto alguien adentro.

Soy Tomoyo y busco a Rika- contesto

Una muchacha abrió la puerta, cuando vio a Tomoyo, la abrazo.

Tiempo sin verte, querida amiga- contesto Rika.

Igual- dijo Tomoyo- te presento a Eriol, mi novio, Sakura y Shaoran.

Todos saludaron. Cuando Rika vio a Shaoran dijo: Tú eres un caballero muy guapo.

Esto hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara un poco.

Sakura se enojo- Como se atreve a decirle eso a Shaoran- pensó. Hizo un leve gruñido que solo fue escuchado por Tomoyo. Ella sonrió.

Ellos entraron a la casa. Todos se sentaron y Shaoran se termino sentando entre Sakura y Rika. El estaba un poco nervioso.

¿Rika tu sabes donde se encuentra la cueva del Reino de Aqua?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Si- contesto ella- queda al otro lado del Reino Aqua cerca de una montañas¿pero porque quieren ir allá?

Oh, es que ahí hay algo que necesitamos, es urgente- le contesto Tomoyo.

Les tengo que advertir algo, si es tan necesario que entren ahí- comenzó Rika borrando la sonrisa que tenia en la cara- he escuchado que todo el que entra ahí, no sale vivo. También que al final de la cueva hay un tesoro que puede salvar hasta vidas.

Cuando dijo eso Sakura sintió un dolor leve en el estomago. Shaoran lo noto y la volteo a ver con cara de preocupación, pero ella le dio una sonrisa que decía que estaba bien.

&&&&&&

**Después de unos momentos ellos se fueron de esa casa.**

Al despedirse Rika le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que sakura se enojara un poco, y que Shaoran se sonrojara.

**Frente a la cueva del Reino Aqua**

La cueva estaba cerca de las montañas como había dicho Rika, la entrada era ancha y era de piedra, se miraba muy vieja.

Sakura leyó un letrero que decía:

"El que entre al la cueva

Más vale que este alerta

Porque si no

Nunca saldrá.

Hasta los más valientes

Saben las consecuencias."

Todos se quedaron inmóviles.

Sakura volvió a sentir el dolor en el estomago. Se puso la mano en el estomago.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran acercándosele

Si. No te preocupes- dijo Sakura sonriendo- tenemos que entrar- señalo la cueva.

Antes de entrar- dijo Tomoyo obteniendo la atención de los demás- quiero que sepas Sakura que no importa lo que suceda no te dejáremos y no te rindas.

Sakura se le acerco y la abrazo- Muchas gracias.

Sakura y Shaoran entraron primero y apareció una barrera invisible en la entrada. Lo que evito que Tomoyo y Eriol entraran.

Hey me escuchan- gritaba Eriol- no podemos entrar.

Sakura vio a los lados y encontró un letrero que decía:

"De los que afuera se encuentran

Solo dos podrán entrar

Para encontrar el premio al final."

No pueden entrar- dijo Sakura- quédense ahí y esperen que salgamos.

Si esta bien- contestaron Eriol y Tomoyo.

Sakura le enseño el letrero a Shaoran.

Bueno sigamos- dijo Shaoran. Se voltearon y miraron lo que tenían en frente.

Era un lugar muy oscuro y tenebroso, era húmedo y olía mal.

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa. Shaoran noto esto y la agarro de la mano.

Ella sonrió- Muchas Gracias.

Continuaron caminando hasta que en un lugar.

Hay- grito Sakura, ella se había caído sobre arena movediza porque no podía ver nada. Se iba hundiendo.

Ayúdame- dijo ella

Shaoran saco a Sakura, pero se resbaló y se cayo el adentro. Sakura con mucho esfuerzo lo ayudo a salirse.

Ahora como vamos a lograr pasar por esto- dijo Sakura.

Cálmate, encontraremos una forma- dijo Shaoran tratando de animar a Sakura.

Esta bien- dijo Sakura sorniendo.

Shaoran pensó un rato.

Oye ven- dijo Sakura que estaba cerca del borde de la arena movediza.

Sakura agarro la mano de Shaoran y le enseño que había un espacio seco, había suficiente espacio para que caminaran de lado.

Si- dijo Shaoran- voy a ir primero para ver si es seguro.

El comenzó a caminar por ahí, después lo siguió Sakura. Ya habían caminado un rato.

¿Crees que faltara mucho? – pregunto Sakura

No se- dijo Shaoran.

Yo- comenzaba a decir Sakura cuando el lugar donde piso se derrumbo- ¡Hay!

Shaoran la logro sujetarla con el brazo.

Sakura se encontraba colgando, y poco a poco se iba deslizando su mano de la de Shaoran.

Oh no- dijo Sakura llorando.

Shaoran estaba tratando lo más que podía de no soltar a Sakura.

No voy a permitir que nada de pase- recordó que le había dicho a Sakura.

Shaoran saco toda su fuerza y subió a Sakura, pero ella pego en la pared y se hizo una herida en la cara. La abrazo por un momento a que se tranquilizara.

No puedo seguir, Shaoran- dijo la flor de cerezo muy asustada.

Vamos- le contesto el- no te rindas, ya falta poco.

Pero..- iba a comenzar a decir cuando el la interrumpió.

No voy a dejar que nada te suceda- le recordó el.

Ella recordó su juramento y sonrió- Vamos.

El sonrió.

Siguieron caminando, vieron una luz adelante.

Ya vamos a llegar- dijo el. Apresuraron un poco el paso. Cuando ya iban a llegar Shaoran casi se cae porque había una parte derrumbada, era lo suficientemente pequeña para poder saltar y llegar a la orilla.

Sakura- dijo Shaoran- aquí hay una parte que le falta vamos a tener que saltar.

¿Que?- dijo Sakura- no voy a poder hacerlo.

Si, puedes- dijo Shaoran reafirmándola- voy a saltar primero para que cuando saltes yo te voy a atrapar.

Esta bien- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran salto y cayó en el suelo. Vamos es tu turno- dijo

Sakura sentía un poco de miedo, cuando piso se quebró donde estaba parada y se tuvo que hacer para atrás.

Ven, salta ya- le dijo Shaoran preocupado por que si se derrumbaba mas no iba a poder saltar.

Respiro profundo y salto con todas sus fuerzas. Cayó en cima de Shaoran, ambos frente a frente, había poca distancia entre ellos. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sakura se levanto permitiendo que el se sentara después lo abrazo.

Me asuste mucho- dijo Sakura.

No te preocupes todo va a estar bien- dijo Shaoran abrazándola.

Sakura levanto la cara y lo miro. El noto que tenía un rasguño en la cara. Le toco la cara y Sakura se quejo un poco del dolor.

Ven, traje una venda- dijo Shaoran poniéndosela a Sakura en la cara.

Gracias- dijo ella.

Miraron para arribar y había un hoyo chuiquito por donde entraba la poca luz que había.

Sigamos pues- dijo Shaoran ambos se levantaron.

Sakura se quedo inmóvil. Lo miro.

Ven- dijo Shaoran- te voy agarrar de la mano para que no sientas miedo ¿si?

Ella asintió tímidamente. El le ofreció su mano y ella la agarro. Continuaron su camino…

**Fin del capitulo **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Arevir6- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Como les dije el capitulo anterior este ya esta un poco mas largo. Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas. Espero que te guste mucho. Me despido.**

**Jessy- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este igual. Me despido.**

**Kathy- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Como dije el capitulo anterior, hice este capitulo mas largo. En este capitulo ya esta apareciendo un poco sobre el plan de Tomoyo y Eriol. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Me despido.**

**Claudia Skyangel- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Este capitulo ya me quedo un poco mas largo. Me gusto mucho el tercer capitulo, actualiza pronto ¿si? Espero que te guste este capitulo. Me despido.**

**Hikari-09- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Shaoran esta lindo cuando defiende a Sakura ¿Verdad? y como te diste cuenta ella si supo que le dio un beso, pero cree que solo fue un sueño y le iba a preguntar pero Tomoyo los interrumpió. Espero que te guste este capitulo igual. Me despido.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Nuevamente. Solo les quería dar las gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y los que me dejan reviews. Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo. Y les aviso que en el otro capitulo se pondrá muy interesante. Espero que me dejen reviews.**


	6. El Laberinto

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

**¡¡¡Hola!!! A todos los que leen esta historia, lo siento tanto por el retraso tan grande que tuve, ¡¡¡lo siento muchísimo!!! Es que en el colegio estas 2 semanas pasadas me dejaron un montón de tareas, y en esta semana estoy en exámenes, así que lo siento por no actualizar antes. ¡¡Bueno adiós, hasta las notas de autora!! Al la historia…**

**El laberinto**

Ella asintió tímidamente. El le ofreció su mano y ella la agarro. Continuaron su camino…

Cuidado- grito Shaoran reteniendo a Sakura.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

Mira- dijo Shaoran.

Ella se agacho y sintió que había un desnivel.

Tenemos que bajar con cuidado- le dijo Shaoran.

Ella asintió.

Comenzaron a bajar por el desnivel que había. Sakura iba a tras de Shaoran, porque este le decía donde pararse. Shaoran piso una roca suelta y resbalo junto a ella. Rodaron y rodaron hasta que llegaron al piso. Sakura le cayó en cima a Shaoran (¡¡¡hmmm!!! Eso ya va pasando varias veces, jajaja). Se miraron, se perdieron de nuevo en los ojos del otro, algo adentro los impulsaban a acercarse. La distancia que había entre ellos iba desapareciendo. Pero oyeron un sonido e inmediatamente se separaron. (Hay que barbaridad, siempre los interrumpen cuando va a pasar algo importante.)

¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la flor de cerezo.

Voy a ver se acerco un poco y vio lo que estaba adelante con claridad porque había luz, no sabia de donde venia pero eso le ayudo a ver lo que había.

¿Y ahora que?- dijo Sakura viendo también lo que había- ¡¡genial!! ¡Tan solo genial!

Delante de ellos había… un… gran… gigantesco… (Hola, tan, tan, tan, ¡¡¡que será lo que habrá ahí!!!) Era un laberinto. El laberinto era enorme, ellos solo miraban la parte de enfrente, pero si se mira desde arriba, se podía ver que era gigantesco, y muy confuso a la vez.

Bueno- comenzó a decir Shaoran riéndose por lo que iba a decir- creo que tendremos que cruzarlo.

Sakura lo quedo viendo con unos ojos que decía "nos queda otra opción".

¡Que!, es lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo levantando los brazos.

Sakura se rió- Comencemos pues.

Shaoran le agarro la mano y entraron al laberinto, pero al pisar Shaoran adentro, apareció un hoyo negro y cayó en este. Después desapareció dejando a una Sakura muy confundida.

Shaoran!!!!!!!!!- grito Sakura.

Una voz arriba se escucho, era ronca y fuerte:

"En este laberinto, la pareja se separa, si encontrarse quiere, la salida encuentre."

Genial, lo que faltaba- dijo Sakura muy molesta- mi suerte no puede ser peor- Se quedo parada ahí, pensando- Bueno, lo bueno es que no le paso nada a Shaoran, tengo que entrar.

Comenzó a caminar y entro doblo a la derecha y después a la izquierda, avanzo, después volteó hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda y fue recto y llego a la entrada otra vez.

¡¡Oh no!!- dijo Sakura- Bueno si es un laberinto tiene que ser confuso. ¿Quien habrá puesto un laberinto aquí?- se pregunto.

Ahora doblo hacia la izquierda, al contrario de donde se había ido antes, avanzo, y doblo hacia la derecha. Ahí se encontró con 3 caminos.

¿Cual será?- pregunto- si Shaoran estuviera aquí, ya la hubiera encontrado- entro por el primer camino doblo hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, avanzo hacia delante, doblo hacia la derecha y volvió a encontrarse donde estaba antes.

¡Oh no!- dijo.

Entonces la voz que se había escuchado antes volvió a hablar:

"Si la salida no encuentras, y rendirte quieres, a tu pareja no volverás a ver, pero si mucho tardas, el tiempo se acaba."

¿Como que el tiempo se acaba?- dijo Sakura comenzándose a preocupar, y entonces se le vino a la mente Shaoran- ¡¡oh no!! Tengo que apurarme. Durante varios minutos estuvo doblando sin saber a donde iba. Y siempre volvía al mismo lugar. Ella comenzó a desesperarse, se tiro al piso, y se puso a llorar.

No puedo hacer, esto sola, no puedo- dijo, en eso en la mente se le apareció su familia, sonriéndole y saludándola. Después se le vino a la mente Tomoyo y Eriol afuera de la cueva con los brazos abiertos saludándola. Luego se le apareció Shaoran sonriéndole.- No puedo darme por vencida- dijo secándose las lagrimas- voy a seguir. En ese momento apareció frente a ella un camino que no se había fijado que estaba. Entro y después de tanto caminar se miro una luz camino hacia ella y encontró a Shaoran parado.

Shaoran al verla sonrió, estaba tan preocupado de que algo le pasara.

Sakura corrió y lo abrazo- ¡Shaoran!

El le correspondió el abrazo, estaba muy feliz porque ella ya se encontraba con el sana y salva -Felicidades pudiste pasarlo.

Gracias- dijo separándose de el. Ella lo miro, estaba tan feliz de que no le haya pasado nada- ¡¡que bueno que estas bien!!

El sonrió. Yo también estoy feliz porque estas bien- dijo

¿Y que paso?- pregunto Sakura

No se- dijo Shaoran- después de que caí en el hoyo aparecí aquí parado, después escuche una voz que decía que solo uno podía pasar el laberinto. Entonces tuve que esperar. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Ella sonrió- Gracias

El le regreso la sonrisa.

De repente atrás de ellos apareció una puerta. Ambos voltearon y vieron una luz resplandeciente, esta era una luz azul clara muy bella…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Agradecimientos a:**

Arevir6- ¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. En este capitulo también hubo magia y en el próximo también va a haber mucha mas. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias por leer la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un review. Bueno bye.

Hikari-09- ¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Pronto sabrás la respuesta del porque de muchas cosas. Gracias por leer la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un review. Espero que te guste este capitulo. El otro capitulo va a estar muy emocionante. Bueno Bye.

Minatotsuki- ¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario. Que gusto que te haya gustado la historia, y prometo que el otro capitulo va a estar muy emocionante. No te lo pierdas. Gracias por escribirme un review. Bueno bye.

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡¡¡Hola otra vez!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, les quería decir que este capitulo me quedo, chiquito, pero no se desanimen, el próximo habrá muchas sorpresas y estará muy emocionante. No estoy segura aun, si será último capitulo, pero no se lo pueden perder. Para que sepan un poco más aquí les doy un avance:

**Avance del próximo capitulo: **

**Titulo: "Shaoran o el Agua Azul"**

**¿Que decidirá, Que sucederá? Próximamente lo sabrán. **

Bueno, espero que dejen muchos reviews. Bye.


	7. Shaoran o el Agua Azul

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

¡¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review¡¡Estoy tan feliz!! Bueno comencemos con el séptimo capitulo de La Princesa…

**Shaoran o El Agua Azul**

Repentinamente atrás de ellos apareció una puerta. Ambos voltearon y vieron una luz resplandeciente, esta era una luz azul clara muy bella…

Ambos miraron hacia donde provenía esa hermosa luz, era lejano pero radiaba una luz muy hermosa, se miraba como un destello azul celeste suave, mezclado con otros colores. El color que más se notaba era el azul marino. Se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que miraban. Miraron alrededor y vieron que el lugar donde se encontraba esa luz era un poco lejos de donde estaban.

El vio a Sakura, ahí en frente tenia a la salvación de su amada flor de cerezo. Sonrió, se encontraba tan feliz- Vamos- dijo

Esta bien- contesto ella sonriendo.

Antes de que atravesaran la "puerta" o entrada a Sakura le comenzó a doler mucho el estomago. Se doblo del dolor, cayo hincada apretándose el estomago. Hay- dijo quejándose.

Shaoran se le acercó preocupado a ver que le sucedía- ¿Sakura estas bien?

Sakura solo levanto la vista: si, no te preocupes estoy bien- Se levanto.

¿Segura?- la miro Shaoran con ojos de no estoy tan seguro.

Por favor- le dijo ella- ya se me paso- lo que era mentira porque aun le dolía.

Esta bien- dijo el.

Ambos entraron y vieron que había ahí un puente en medio de tierra y abajo había un gran abismo.

Sakura trago saliva. Recordó lo que había sucedido antes y que no fue muy buena experiencia.

Shaoran vio el cambio de la cara de Sakura y adivino lo que estaba pensando- No te preocupes yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada te pase, no va a suceder lo mismo que el puente.

Ella al escuchar eso lo volteo a ver¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando en eso?

Te conozco muy bien- dijo sonriendo- yo se lo que tu piensas.

Jajaja- se rió Sakura- si claro.

Ven tenemos que avanzar- le dijo el.

S, si- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Ven yo voy a ir primero para asegurarme de que este todo bien¿okay?-

Ella asintió.

Cuando el comenzó a avanzar hacia el puente hubo un fuerte temblor que hizo cayera al abismo. Pero por suerte Shaoran fue más rápido y se agarro del borde. Miro hacia el puente y vio que se estaba rajando. – Sakura corre, ve hacia el otro lado, rápido.

Pero no te puedo dejar ahí- se le acerco para ayudarlo.

No, corre o si no, no vas a poder salvarte- le dijo

Pero no te quiero dejar aquí- dijo llorando acercándose al puente.

Vete, ahora- dijo ordenándole con lagrimas en los ojos- vete o te vas a morir y no quiero que pase eso, vete, no te preocupes por mi- pero cuando acabo de decir esto se le resbalo un poco la mano con que estaba sujetado, y no podía agarrarse de otra cosa para subirse.

¿Qué hago¿Shaoran o el agua azul?-

En ese momento vinieron a su mente recuerdos.

Recordó cuando su hermano le dijo que tenia todo su apoyo, cuando se abrazo con Eriol y Tomoyo, cuando Adma la hechizo, cuando conoció a Shaoran, cuando el la salvo, cuando el la llevo a su casa, cuando el se arriesgo por salvarla a ella contra aquellos ladrones, cuando el le prometió que el la iba a proteger, cuando hace unos pocos minutos el estaba bien, junto a ella.

Miro hacia el puente que se estaba derrumbando de un lado, y miro al otro y miro a Shaoran diciéndole que se vaya hacia el Agua Azul- ¿Que hago, no se que hacer¿No quiero que Shaoran se muera¿No quiero que por mi culpa el reino este bajo el dominio de Adma?

Escucho en su cabeza una voz muy dulce que decía: "Recuerda, sigue siempre tu corazón."

En ese momento se fue corriendo.

¡¡Oh no!!- dijo el- Vete.

La mano de el se le resbalo la última parte cuando Sakura lo agarro, y lo levanto. En ese preciso momento el puente se derrumbaba por completo, llevándose consigo la esperanza de salvar a Sakura.

¿Porque no te fuiste?- le pregunto Shaoran enojado.

No te iba a dejar morir por mi, la única culpable aquí soy yo y no iba a permitir que nadie, especialmente tu, murieras por eso- dijo llorando ahora a chorros.

Sakura- se le acerco- lo siento tanto, pero yo no quiero que te sacrificaras por mi, lo que mas deseaba es salvarte la vida- le dijo acercándola mas a el- Lo siento- la quedo viendo de frente.

No se rindan- Escucharon una voz decir

En ese momento una luz brillante inundo todo el espacio, ambos vieron hacia donde provenía esa luz y vieron que el puente poco a poco se iba reconstruyendo, dándole pasada para que ellos cruzaran al otro lado.

¿Como es posible?- pregunto Sakura.

No lo se, pero es mejor aprovechar la situación- la agarro de la mano y ambos cruzaron al otro lado.

Ahí frente a ellos en un pedestal estaba una piedra en forma de lágrima, era un azul transparente, adentro tenia un líquido azul celeste suave casi transparente. De ahí venia la luz que habían observado antes.

Ambos la miraron asombrados. Se acercaron pero de repente frente a ellos apareció una mujer. La mujer era alta y delgada. Su cara era blanca como la nieve, su pelo azul celeste caía hasta la mitad de su espalda parecía que estuviera moviéndose en olas como el mar.

Hola- dijo ella muy amablemente.

Hola- contestaron ambos muy sorprendidos, por lo que pasa antes ellos.

¿Deberán estar preguntándose quien soy?- dijo la mujer- yo soy Sist. El espíritu del Agua Azul.

¿Espíritu del Agua Azul? – dijo Sakura extrañada.

Si- dijo ella.

Esa voz le parecía conocía, recordó unos momentos atrás, la voz que le había hablado- tu eres la voz que me hablo hace unos momentos y que hace poco dijo que no nos rindiéramos ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió.

Shaoran estaba muy confundido.- ¿Cuándo ella te hablo?

Es que escuche una voz que me dijo que siguiera mi corazón, antes del que el puente se derrumbara - dijo.

¡¡Oh!!- exclamo Shaoran.

Bueno veo que han llegado hasta aquí y han pasado las tres pruebas exitosamente- dijo Sist sonriéndoles.

¿Las tres pruebas?- preguntaron ambos intrigados.

¿Cuáles pruebas?- pregunto Sakura.

Ella movió la mano y apareció frente a ellos una especie de pantalla transparente. Ahí se vio cuando ellos estaban pasando por la arena movediza cuando casi se cae Sakura. Después apareció el laberinto cuando Sakura lo estaba recorriendo, y por ultimo apareció cuando ella le salvo la vida a Shaoran en vez de ir por el Agua Azul.

¿Esas eran pruebas?- dijo Shaoran

Si, la determinación, la valentía, y el corazón- le explico Sist- el Agua Azul puso estas tres pruebas para ver si ustedes eran dignos de tenerla. La primera prueba era la arena movediza, era para ver que si con esa prueba te dabas por vencida no la mereces tener. La segunda prueba fue el laberinto, es que a pesar de que estabas sola no te rendiste, pudiste superarla muy bien. La tercera prueba puso a prueba tu corazón. Esta prueba consistía en que si tu corazón era puro, no dejarías que alguien muriera por salvarte a ti. Y al final las superaste muy bien las tres pruebas. El Agua Azul sabe sobre lo de tu hechizo e hizo que Adma te diera la solución para detenerlo.

¿El Agua Azul hizo que Adma me dijera sobre la cura?- pregunto Sakura

Si- contesto Sist- ella por un momento utilizo a Adma, porque por parte de ella no te iba a decir que había esa solución, porque se quiere adueñar de ese reino y matarte.

Pero porque...- comenzaba a decir Sakura

Porque a ti- termino Sist- porque tú eres el obstáculo más grande para lograr su plan de conquistar además de tu reino todos los reinos vecinos también.

¿Yo?- dijo extrañada.

Si-

Pero si yo no tengo ningún poder para detenerla, y dudo que sea un gran obstáculo- dijo extrañada.

En eso te equivocas y pronto lo sabrás- al terminar esto desapareció- pero antes dijo en una voz inaudible para todos- el poder que tienes adentro de ti será muy importante para superar lo que sigue. Tú ya lo has experimentado.

¿Que?- Sakura se quedo muy extrañada. De repente otra ves le dolió mucho el estomago.

Sakura¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Shaoran muy preocupado.

Y el dolor se paro por arte de magia- ya estoy mejor- dijo.

Sakura¿Por qué te dan esos dolores?- pregunto preocupado por si era alguna enfermedad.

No se- contesto- pero sigamos. Avanzaron y ahí es donde vieron mucho mejor el Agua Azul. Era bellísima.

Sakura acerco su mano pero antes de que la pudiera agarrar sintió como una pared invisible.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Shaoran.

Ven- dijo Sakura- toca aquí- señalo donde estaba como un campo invisible.

Shaoran lo pudo tocar y dio la vuelta y noto que estaba todo alrededor del Agua Azul- No podemos tocar el Agua Azul.

Sakura suspiro.

En ese momento escucharon a Sist que decía: Tienes que usar tu energía, tu energía…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**arevir6¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario!! Bueno te quiero decir que pensé en alargar la historia un capitulo mas, así que el final va a hacer hasta el próximo capitulo. Espero que te guste este capitulo y te digo que en el otro les voy a explicar sobre los poderes de Sakura. Bueno me despido.**

**Claudia skyangel¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este igual. Gracias por el animo en la escuela porque eso me atrasa bastante, pero es importante estudiar, así que le estoy echando todas las ganas posible. Bueno me despido.**

**Minatostuki****¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario!! Lo siento que lo haya hecho tan corto el capitulo anterior, pero este ya me quedo un poco mas largo. Bueno gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que te guste este capitulo. Me despido.**

**Jessy¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario!! Lo siento que el capitulo me quedo corto, por eso trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero que bueno que te gusto. Bueno le puse ese nombre a este capitulo porque ella tenia que elegir entre salvar a shaoran o salvarse ella. Te prometo que en el próximo capitulo habrá besos. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Bueno me despido.**

**Sra. Malfoy Li¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario!! Bueno te quería decir que a veces a mi también me ponen a hacer bastantes cosas en la casa o me dejan mucha tarea así que no puedo escribir ni leer tampoco las historias. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Hablando de otra cosa, yo he leído tu historia reeditada, y me gusta bastante la idea, y pobrecita sakura. Yo te he intentado dejar review, pero me aparece que solo es permitido dejar un review por capitulo, entonces no me dejan dejarte review. Pero te quiero decir que me gusta mucho tu nueva idea, y no te desanimes sigue adelante, esta muy bonita la historia. Bueno me despido.**

**Hikari-09¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario!!**

**Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, a mi también me pareció que Sakura cruzara el laberinto ella sola, era por un motivo que en este capitulo lo leyeron, era por las tres pruebas. Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Bueno me despido.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡¡Hola¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y los que me dejan review!! Bueno les quiero avisar que mejor decidí que el final iba a ser el otro capitulo, así que no se lo pierdan, va a estar muy bonito. Y les quiero decir que ya termine exámenes así que voy a poder actualizar muy pronto. En el otro capitulo va a ver besos entre Sakura y Shaoran, jajaja.**

Avances del próximo capitulo: El Titulo todavía no lo he pensado:

Sakura estaba acostada en sus brazos, la distancia entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas pequeñas hasta que…

**Bueno me despido, bye. **


	8. El Dulce Final

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Princesa**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡Muchas Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review!! ¡¡Estoy tan feliz!! Bueno como ya saben este es el final, espero que les guste y que me lo digan en un review. Bueno comencemos con el séptimo capitulo de La Princesa…

**El Dulce Final**

Shaoran lo pudo tocar y dio la vuelta y noto que estaba todo alrededor del Agua Azul- No podemos llegar el Agua Azul.

Sakura suspiro.

En ese momento escucharon a Sist que decía: Tienes que usar tu energía, tu energía…

¿Como?- pregunto ella

Ahora la voz se escucho más clara: tienes que utilizar tu energía para destruir al campo de fuerza, como lo hiciste contra el hombre que los asalto.

En ese momento Sakura recordó lo que había pasado.

**Flash Back**

Sintió que algo extraño ocurría en su interior, miro a Takashi frente a frente, y después vio una luz blanca.

Una luz blanca salio del cuerpo de Sakura y fue directamente a Takashi, este cayo en el suelo fuertemente y en ese momento fue cuando Sakura se desmayo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pero yo no puedo utilizarlo correctamente ni siquiera sabia que tenia- dijo Sakura

Tu sabes como hacerlo, solo concéntrate- dijo la voz de Sist antes de desaparecer.

Sakura inspiro y expiro: Tengo que tranquilizarme- dijo

Shaoran solo observaba a Sakura sonriendo: Que valiente es – pensó.

Tengo que concentrarme en lo que quiero, como cuando el hombre los ataco ella solo quería defender a Shaoran- ella pensó. Cerró los ojos y se concentro lo más que pudo. Separo los brazos y en medio de estos se iba formando una pelota de energía blanca. Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada y tiro su energía al campo, pero este no se destruyo. Sakura lo volvió a hacer nada más que esta vez de sus manos salio un rayo de energía blanca que salía de su mano a llegar al campo de fuerza. Este fue a pegar directamente contra el campo. El campo de energía comenzó a moverse, pero su energía no era suficiente.

Shaoran debes ayudarla- dijo la voz de Sist en la cabeza de Shaoran.

¿Pero como? Si yo no tengo…- iba diciendo hasta que se acordó que una vez durante su entrenamiento de caballero el tiro un rayo de fuerza verde. De ahí el fue practicando a utilizar su energía como rayos y pelotas de energía. Se le había olvidado. El ya sabía como usarlo.

El se acerco a Sakura y la rodeo con sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió bastante.

Déjame ayudarte- dijo el sonriendo. Cerró los ojos y la energía verde se fusiono con la de Sakura para hacer el rayo más fuerte. El campo de fuerza comenzaba a desaparecer.

Necesitamos más energía- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura se concentro aun más e hizo el rayo aun más fuerte.

¡¡¡Pom!!! (Lo siento no se como explicar específicamente el sonido de una explosión)- el campo exploto y desapareció por completo.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba muy cansada. Iba a caer de lado pero shaoran la agarro a tiempo.

Shaoran la miro preocupado.

Estoy un poco cansa…- dijo Sakura antes de desmayarse.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Después de unos minutos**

Fue abriendo los ojos poco, a poco. Lo primero que miro fue la cara de Shaoran sonriendo porque había despertado.

Se levantando. Estaba muy agotada. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto.

Te desmayaste, creo que utilizaste mucha energía- contesto Shaoran.

Es cierto, ¿logramos destruir el campo de energía? - dijo Sakura que volteo a ver a el Agua Azul.

El Agua Azul brillaba en todo su esplendor, era una luz que daba tranquilidad.

Ella se levanto y volteo a ver a Shaoran.

Ven- dijo Shaoran agarrándola de la mano- te acompaño.

Ellos se fueron acercando poco a poco al Agua Azul.

Sakura poco a poco estiro la mano para tocarla. Cuando su mano toco al Agua Azul un fuerte viento salio de esta.

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Sist: No digas nada, ya se que es lo que quieres.

En ese momento hubo una luz brillante que provenía del Agua Azul. Ambos de ellos se sintieron como si estuvieron en un túnel deslizándose, pero no podían abrir los ojos. Al cabo de un rato cayeron en algo que podían decir tierra firme.

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Ellos estaban en frente de un palacio enorme, que tenía decoradas las paredes con flores de cerezos de los muchos árboles que había ahí. Alrededor del palacio había un extenso patio con jardines de césped lleno de flores de todos los colores, árboles de cerezos, y el cielo era un azul celeste.

Este es mi casa- dijo Sakura asombrada al ver su casa.

¿Que?- dijo Shaoran- Aquí vives.

Sakura asintió. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el Agua Azul?- pregunto Sakura

Pues no se- dijo Shaoran igual de confundido que ella- la ultima cosa fue que tu la tocaste y después aparecimos aquí.

Alguien se iba a cercando a ellos por detrás.

Ambos voltearon y encontraron a nada mas que a (hola, tan, tan, tan, quiero hacer suspenso) a Adma. (¡¡Huí!!)

¡¡Tu!!- dijo Sakura señalando a Adma.-

Jajaja- se rió Adma.

¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Shaoran.

Ella- dijo Sakura hablando con enojo- es la culpable de todo esto, ella fue la que me hechizo, la que amenazo a mi reino, la que amenazo a mi familia.

Shaoran observo a Adma. Era una bruja fea y horrible y tenia un lunar grande en la nariz, era bajita, arrugada, pero el problema que era poderosa.

Esa es la mala mujer- termino Sakura.

Gracias- contesto ella.- parece que pudiste llegar al Agua Azul, y salvarte tu vida por un momento, porque yo te voy a matar en este mismo instante-

En ese momento tiro una pelota de energía negra pero por suerte Shaoran estaba alerta y se abalanzo sobre Sakura para salvarla de esa energía obscura.

Gracias- agradeció Sakura.

De nada- dijo, coloco a Sakura atrás de el y desenvaino la espada- antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi- dijo con voz desafiante.

Tu- dijo Adma despectivamente- fuiste el que la salvaste del la trampa del puente ¿verdad?

¿Qué?- dijo Sakura- ¿Tú fuiste la causante de la destrucción de ese puente mientras yo cruzaba?

Adma solo se rió.

Sakura la miro con una mirada fulminante.

No te preocupes- dijo Shaoran a Sakura.

&&&&&&

**En el castillo**

En el castillo 2 personas habían escuchado el ruido que hizo la explosión de la pelota de energía de Adma.

Ellos llegaron hasta donde provenía ese ruido y encontraron nada más que a su hija, a un muchacho y a Adma.

Sakura- gritaron ambos.

Ellos voltearon a ver quienes eran.

Papa, hermano- dijo Sakura.

Ellos se iban a acercar cuando Adma tiro otra pelota de energía. Shaoran y Sakura corrieron para salvarlos a ellos. Shaoran corrió más rápido y logra llegar justo a tiempo. La pelota cruzo a pocos centímetros de ellos, y le hubiera dado si Shaoran no los salva.

Ambos le agradecieron.

Por nada- dijo corriendo para alcanzar a Sakura, pero vio que Sakura no se movía parecía como si algo la estuviera parando.

No puedo pasar- grito Sakura.

¿Que?- dijo Shaoran extrañado

Adma había creado un campo de fuerza entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Este problema es entre Sakura y yo, no es asunto de nadie de ustedes- dijo a Adma riéndose.

Shaoran corrió hacia Sakura y vio que era el campo. Sakura puso su mano y Shaoran al otro lado también.

En ese momento en el lado donde estaba Shaoran aparecieron unas sombras que iban a atacarlos.

Cuidado- grito Sakura desde el otro lado.

Shaoran pudo esquivar el golpe que le iban a dar. Con la espada le dio un golpe y desapareció.

Protege a mi familia- dijo Sakura.

Si- dijo el a Sakura desde el otro lado del campo de fuerza- cuidado- grito señalando una pelota que venia hacia ella.

Sakura se volteo y vio la pelota de energía que venia hacia ella, se tiro al lado justo a tiempo para esquivarla.

Shaoran se sentía impotente. Golpeo varias veces el campo de energía.

Una sombra apareció e iba a dar un golpe a Fujikata cuando Touya le pego un puñetazo pero solo logro que retrocediera. Shaoran vio esto y fue ayudarlo. Sakura me pidió que protegiera a su familia y eso voy a hacer- pensó en su mente mientras destruía a una de las muchas sombras que aparecía.

Unos guardias lo vinieron a ayudar y así destruyeron a todas las sombras. Todo el pueblo y los que vivían en el castillo habían salidos y estaban viendo lo que pasaba.

&&&&&&&

**Mientras tanto en el campo de fuerza**

Adma le estaba tirando a Sakura varias pelotas de energía y una casi le da en el brazo. Adma se estaba cansando de eso, y ella se estaba cansando de correr.

Princesa, deja de correr tanto, para poder matarte- dijo Adma.

Nunca- dijo Sakura muy cansada.

A Adma se le ocurrió una idea- esa chiquilla no sabe que tiene poder así si la ataco con un rayo no va a poder evitarlo- Ella tiro unas cuantas pelotas más hasta que Sakura se acerco al campo de fuerza y termino atrapada. Si corría a la derecha las pelotas la iban a matar y no podía correr hacia la izquierda porque estaba el campo de fuerza.

Adma se rió aun mas fuerte- No tienes escapatoria, princesa.

Oh no- dijo Sakura respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

Adma cerró los ojos para concentrar su energía a un rayo. Sakura intento aprovechar el momento para correr pero ella le tiro una bola de energía y tuvo que retroceder.

Abrió los brazos y dentro de estos se iba formando una pelota grande de energía negra.

&&&&&&&&&

**Mientras tanto afuera**

Shaoran ya había logrado derrotar a todas las sombras y no aparecían más.

Estas sombras eran mandadas por Adma, pero ya no aparecen, entonces debe estar concentrando su energía en otra cosa- dijo Shaoran y en ese momento se le vino a la mente Sakura- Oh no Sakura.

Corrió hacia el lado y vio que Adma estaba preparada para lanzar un rayo muy poderoso.

Sakura- grito.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Adentro del Campo de Fuerza**

Sakura vio lo que Adma estaba haciendo así que ella también hizo lo mismo. Ella escucho a Shaoran gritar su nombre y sonrió- mi querido Shaoran.

Adma lanzo el rayo que iba directamente hacia Sakura. Pero ella se sorprendió al ver que Sakura también había mandado un rayo, y un rayo muy fuerte.

Tu ya sabias que tenias poderes- dijo Adma asombrada.

Sakura sonrió- si lo descubrí durante el viaje y ahora los puedo controlar muy bien.

En ese momento se miro que el rayo blanco (El rayo que envió Sakura) le iba ganado al rayo negro (El rayo que envió Adma). Al ver esto Adma puso más energía. Ahora los dos rayos eran iguales.

Shaoran veía sonriendo esto desde afuera- Sakura ya puede utilizar sus poderes.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Sakura se estaba debilitando porque ella había utilizado gran parte de su energía para derrotar el campo de fuerza del Agua Azul.

Shaoran miro esto y se preocupo- Sakura aguanta- grito y comenzó a pegarle con toda su fuerza pero el campo no cambio para nada.

Sakura que antes tenía los brazos estirados lo iba encogiendo poco a poco.

Adma puso más energía, lo que hizo que Sakura cayera hincada todavía disparando el rayo.

Adma se rió- Te voy a vencer princesa.

Al escuchar esto recordó lo que pasaría si se dejaba vencer y se levanto, pero se sentía agotada, no podía durar mucho más.

Al ver que se levanto aumento más su energía.

Sakura retrocedió un poco. Volteo y vio a Shaoran tratando de quitar el campo sonrió. El estaba tratando de ayudarla y entonces ella decidió que por el no se iba a dar por vencida necesito mas poder para vencer a Adma y así ayudar a todo el reino.

En ese momento de su pecho salio una piedra en forma de flor de cerezo rosada transparente que brillaba. Ella la miro extrañada.

Shaoran vio esto y pensó- ¿Qué será eso?- después recordó lo que le había dicho uno de sus maestros. "Que los que tienen poderes pueden utilizar la energía de su vida, lo que le dan mucho poder dependiendo el nivel en que se encuentra de magia. Pero si utiliza toda su energía esta puede desaparece y esto causaría que muriera. "- Oh no, Sakura no la utilices.

&&&&&&&

**En la mente de Sakura**

Sakura ese es la energía de tu vida- le dijo Sist.

¿La que?- pregunto

En la energía que tu tienes en todo tu cuerpo, si la utilizas te dará mucho poder, pero si la utilizas te puedes morir.

¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hago? si no la utilizo voy a morir y todo el reino quedara bajo el poder de Adma, pero si la utilizo yo moriré, pero el reino se salvara.

Sigue tu corazón- le dijo Sist antes de desaparecer.

Pensó un poco y decidió.

Adma iba aumentando poco a poco su energía y no sabe nada de lo que le ocurría a Sakura.

Ya se lo que voy a hacer- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran desde el otro lado del campo de fuerza le estaba gritando que por favor no lo utilizara. El vio que Sakura lo volteo a ver con una lagrima en el ojo y le leyó los labios que decía: "Perdóname". Shaoran sintió como si le tiraran una piedra en el corazón.

Sakura tiro el rayo con una mano y con el otro agarro la piedra de cerezo y dijo: Ayúdame a salvar a todos los que amo. En ese momento hubo una gran luz. Y toda la energía paso al rayo.

Adma miro esto extrañada y preocupada, porque ella también has gastado bastante energía, las sombras y especialmente el campo de fuerza le esta quitando energía.

Es tu hora de morir- dijo Sakura y puso toda su energía. El rayo creció inmensamente y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta Adma y cuando la toco esta cayó al suelo muerta y después se esfumo.

El campo de fuerza desapareció. Shaoran fue corriendo hasta donde Sakura.

Sakura al ver que había logrado derrotar a Adma dijo: Logre mi misión- en ese momento la piedra desapareció. Cerró los ojos y cayo al suelo. Shaoran llego a tiempo para sostenerla.

Sakura, Sakura- gritaba llorando, chequeo sus signos vitales, ella no respiraba, su corazón no latía; estaba muerta- No Sakura no te puedes morir. Sakura yo te necesito.

El papa y su hermano se acercaron llorando. Todo el pueblo se acerco llorando por la perdida de una princesa que se sacrifico por su pueblo.

Sakura, Sakura- lloraba Shaoran en su pecho.

Energía, energía- resonaba una voz en la cabeza de Shaoran.

Al final entendió lo que le estaba diciendo Sist.

Sakura estaba acostada en sus brazos, la distancia entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas pequeñas hasta que quedaron unidos en un beso, un beso que llevaba el amor, la fuerza y la energía.

Se vio como una luz verde entraba en el cuerpo de Sakura. El se separo de ella. La miro con una esperanza, con su deseo más grande, que ella despertara.

Sakura se movió un poco, ella fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Ella se levanto y se sentó y miro al lado. Ella vio a Shaoran que estaba llorando.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto

Shaoran estaba tan feliz que solo la pudo abrazar.

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo. Y en eso a su mente vino la imagen de Shaoran besándola. Ella miro a todos los lados y vio a todos reunidos.

Todo el pueblo y su familia brincaron de felicidad. Todos aplaudieron.

Ella le seco las lágrimas y le sonrió. Lo agarro de la mano y lo paro.

Gracias- Le dijo a Shaoran.

Este no entendió pero la siguió.

Ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre y lo abrazo.

Tu estas enamorada de el ¿no es cierto?- le dijo su padre en una voz suave.

Sakura se sonrojo.

¿Y ya sabe el?- le pregunto

Ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Y el siente lo mismo por ti?- pregunto

No estoy segura- dijo Sakura

Pues yo creo que si- dijo el papa sonriéndole.

Sakura se extraño. Después fue a saludar a su hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Una semana después**

Shaoran se había quedado por un tiempo en el palacio y se hizo amigo de Touya y Fujikata (primero a Touya no le caía nada bien, pero después vio que el si la amaba y ella a el aunque nadie de los dos lo decía). Shaoran todavía no se le había declarado a Sakura ni ella a el.

Un sábado Shaoran le había preparado una sorpresa especial a Sakura.

**Después de almuerzo**

Les levantaron los platos a ellos.

¿Sakura me quieres acompañar a dar un paseo por el patio?- pregunto Shaoran.

Si claro vamos- dijo ella sonriéndole. Se sentía tan feliz ya todo había terminado, pero miro al lado y vio a Shaoran sonreír. Ella recordó lo que su padre le dijo, no sabia si el sentía lo mismo por ella, su padre la había dejado muy confundida.

Shaoran vio a Sakura- ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada- contesto Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Shaoran a Sakura.

¿De que se trata?- pregunto

No te digo porque o si no, no fuera sorpresa- le dijo sonriendo.

La agarro de la mano y la llevo a un lado de un castillo, pasaron por un jardín, se metieron en un camino que a un lado estaba el castillo y al otro unos árboles verdes.

Cierra los ojos- le dijo Shaoran.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo.

No vayas a ver- le dijo Shaoran.

Si- contesto Sakura.

Ábrelos- dijo el.

Sakura los abrió y vio un jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo y en le centro un corazón hecho de flores de cerezo. El jardín estaba encerrado por unos árboles enormes que formaban una especie de muro. Ella estaba asombrada.

Nunca había venido a este lugar- dijo asombrada.

Shaoran sonrió. El sabía que le iba a gustar. Se acerco a ella. La volteo para que lo volteara a ver. Se hinco en sus pies. El estaba nervioso.

Sakura por su lado cuando lo vio hincarse su corazón salto de felicidad. Se comenzó a sentir muy nerviosa, sentía que algo importante iba a suceder.

Sakura…- comenzó a decir Shaoran.

¿Si?- dijo Sakura

Yo quiero decirte- dijo

Sakura lo miraba expectante.

Que tú…- Shaoran estaba cada vez más nervioso. Que tú me gustas mucho y estoy enamorado profundamente de ti, y si…,- hubo un silencio- quisieras ser mi novia- término y la vio a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

Sakura lo miro tiernamente, le sonrió, lo paro y dijo:

Yo también te amo, y si- dijo, por fin se lo había pedido lo había estado esperando hace tiempo.

Shaoran la agarro de la cintura haciéndola que se acercara a el. La distancia poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que se quedaron en un beso profundo. El beso estaba lleno del amor que a través del viaje se fue creando. (Hasta que por fin estuvieron conciente los dos)

Se separaron.

Sist apareció.

Ten- dijo Sist, mostrándole a Sakura un collar con la lágrima del Agua Azul y adentro una flor de cerezo rodeada de un líquido verde.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto.

Es el símbolo de tu poder sobre el agua azul, y adentro estas tu, con un protector- dijo sonriendo a Shaoran.

El se acerco y lo tomo- puedo tener el honor de colocárselo a esta bella princesa- dijo inclinándose.

Sakura se rió- seria todo un placer- levantándose el pelo.

El se lo coloco y Sist dijo: El amor fue más fuerte que cualquier maldición o hechizo.- y desapareció.

Te amo- dijo Sakura.

Yo te amo también- dijo el.

El collar comenzó a brillar. Sakura sonrió. Se acerco y se fundieron en un beso muy profundo.

Y por fin la maldición se había ido y La Princesa de esta historia encontró a su Príncipe Azul.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA.

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Jessy- ¡¡Hola!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Hizo todo lo que pude para hacerlo lo mas bonito que pude. Espero que te guste este final. Gracias por dejarme review en toda la historia, muchas gracias por leerla y por los comentarios que me dejastes. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Adiós. **

**Hikari-09- ¡¡Hola!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. En este capitulo espero haber aclarado todas las dudas que tenían de la historia. Espero que te guste este final. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y por todos los reviews y comentarios que me dejaste. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Adiós. **

**Arevir06- ¡¡Hola!! Que bueno te gusto el capitulo anterior. Espero que te guste este final que me empeñe tanto en hacerlo. Te quería agradecer por leer mi historia y por dejarme reviews y tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Y ganas con tu historia que va muy bien. Adiós.**

**Minatostuki- ¡¡Hola!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y los reviews y comentarios que me dejastes. Muchas Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Adiós. **

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias en serio a todos los que me dejaron reviews. Se lo agradezco enormemente. ¡¡Espero que a todos les haya gustado el final!! Trate mi máximo de hacer lo mas bonito e interesante que pude, y adema a horita me a cabo de enfermar, pero no me quise tardar mas para que ustedes pudieran leer el final. ¡¡Bueno espero que me dejen reviews!! Adiós.**


End file.
